Taking Over
by Enray
Summary: What is Vlad's true motive behind his plans? Does he really only want to marry Maddie, make Danny his son and evil apprentice to rule the world together, or is it something more?


This random idea was written quite a long time ago. I just didn't type it down. This was so short that I had to do some crapping, but it's still too short. Oh well. I hope this would interest you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom. Everyone clear? Good. Now please excuse me as I work on my plan to own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The halfa gave a sigh as he sank into the soft velvet of his favourite armchair. He drew a deep breath and let black rings wash over him, transforming him from Vlad Plasmius to Vlad Masters in the blink of an eye.

Another day, another plan thwarted by Daniel with some help added with luck. It seemed that his clone of Daniel would have to wait, unless he could get the real Daniel to submit to him voluntarily. But that was something that would most probably never come to pass without some blackmail, and he wouldn't go to him _voluntarily_.

As Plasmius, he was furious, boiling under the calm demeanor. As Masters, he was glad, relieved under his feigned annoyance.

Both halfas had fought against each other on a few occasions, whether it was a battle of power, strategy or even pranks. They even fought together as a team on occasions. Each knew the other's move as well as the back of his own hand.

However, all Daniel could gather was that he wanted to marry Maddie, make Daniel his son and evil apprentice, and rule the world together. If not for his own plans, Daniel would not have lived so long without either being drained of his power or submitting to him.

Young Daniel thought that he knew his true motives behind his plans. He was wrong. All this while, Daniel had been playing right into his hands. He _let_ Daniel save Danielle. He _let_ Daniel win from time to time. He _let_ Daniel hate him to spur him to do better.

Vlad let him do all that and more, because his true motive was to prepare Daniel to defeat Plasmius.

Few years back, he noticed that he no longe thought of Maddie as his love, but his obsession. He wanted her just like how one would want to have a beautiful necklace. Maddie, to him, was a possession. That revelation shocked him to the core. A closer examination of his thoughts and plans made him come to a very unpleasant conclusion.

He doubted the term halfa could apply to him anymore. As the years went by, his mentality had been shifting subtly from human to ghost. Plasmius was taking over Masters. It wouldn't be long before Masters fades away, leaving Plasmius wearing the mask of Vlad Masters.

It could have been because of the defective Proto-Portal that brought onto him this horrible misfortune. The explosion not only giving him ghost powers but upsetting the little balance he had between ghost and human.

Or perhaps the one at fault was himself. His desire for power for his own selfish reasons could have caused the ghost in him to take over the human. Daniel thought like a human whether he was Daniel Fenton or Danny Phantom. It could be because he received his ghost powers from a fully functional Ghost Portal, it could be that he did not face the same problem because he had only been a halfa for about a year. Or maybe, Daniel's desire for power to protect others was the reason he was still a halfa.

Another possibility was that not all was gifted with the ability to balance death and life. After all, both were never meant to be together. As separate entities, yes, but not together as one. The clones he made failed because he did not have Daniel's transformation DNA, where the balance between life and death was manipulated.

His musings were cut short as Plasmius stirred, formulating another plan for world domination, something to do with a research shuttle he sent to space. Vlad would try to oppose Plasmius in his own way, but his strength was dwindling. Soon, he could feel it, Vlad Masters would disappear from the face of the Earth.

Master's world started to turn black as Plasmius emerged.

_Daniel, I put my faith in you. Don't let me down, little badger._

His world faded to black.

* * *

_Look at that little button,_

_Isn't it cute?_

_Go press that little button,_

_The review button's cute._


End file.
